


That's what friends are for!

by candream



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye doesn't give up on Wanda.</p><p>[Prompt: Friendship]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what friends are for!

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English

Skye knocked quietly at Wanda's door.

"Wanda?" she asked softly without knowing if she could hear her.

"Skye," replied Wanda wearily. "Just go away."

Skye sighed but didn't move.

"Wanda, I know how much this hurt ..."

Of course she knew. How could she ever forget?

"... and that giving up feels so easy now ... But I'm not giving up on you!"

Skye leaned her head against the door.

"Are you listening?"

Wanda sighed and finally opened her door.

Skye smiled.

And without really thinking Skye gave Wanda a comforting hug.

"I'm here for you," whispered Skye.

"That's what friends are for!"


End file.
